


can i be your man

by Rosy_Warner



Series: sweet to taste [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism - freeform, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Strip Tease
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Стив без предупреждения появляется в новой квартире Баки, чтобы поговорить о своих чувствах и заняться сексом.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: sweet to taste [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536532
Kudos: 43





	can i be your man

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [can i be your man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025325) by [lisainthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisainthesky/pseuds/lisainthesky). 



Женщина, выходившая из магазина на углу, бросила на Стива обеспокоенный взгляд. Стив правда не мог винить её, ведь, когда она входила в магазин двадцать минут назад, он всё так же ходил по тротуару из стороны в сторону. Он попытался улыбнуться и кивнуть, когда они встретились взглядами. Женщина отвела взгляд и зашагала быстрее.

Технически Стив _обошёл квартал_ , прежде чем она вышла из магазина. Но он сделал это только потому, что боялся, что кто-нибудь увидит его, похожего на сумасшедшего, перед зданием, в котором жил Баки. Так что реакция женщины, наверное, была справедливой.

Приходить, не предупредив, было безумием, особенно когда они не были… никем. Конечно, они _много_ трахались, но они не виделись почти месяц.

Не то чтобы у них не было на это причин. Баки получил новую работу, переехал в новую квартиру, а затем Стив отправился на неделю в Майами с Сэмом, Нат и Шэрон, и со всеми этими заботами за последние несколько недель они смогли только пару раз попереписываться. Стив помог Баки переехать, прежде чем отправился в отпуск, но ему помогали и другие люди, у них было много дел, и им не удалось остаться наедине.

В Майами он говорил об этом с Шэрон. Она твёрдо и прямолинейно заявила Сэму и Нат, что им двоим нужно было чем-то заняться, пока она покупала сюрприз для Наташи, а помочь ей в этом должен был Стив. Как оказалось, сюрпризом было очень красивое бельё, и это было здорово, вот только это напомнило Стиву о Баки. К сожалению, многое напоминало Стиву о Баки.

— Нужно ли переставать спать с кем-то, к кому у тебя появились чувства? — спросил её Стив, пытаясь звучать спокойно.

Шэрон совершенно невпечатлённо взглянула на него поверх стойки.

— Слушай, мы оба знаем, что ты говоришь о Баки…

— Я мог говорить о парне, с которым переспал, прежде чем мы пришли сюда! — заспорил Стив, нахмурившись. Нужно признать, этот перепихон немного разочаровал его, и Стив осознал, что это произошло потому, что он, сам того не замечая, всё время сравнивал парня с Баки, но Шэрон не нужно было знать об этом.

— … поэтому ты можешь перестать вести себя так скрытно и признать, что он тебе нравится, — продолжила Шэрон, как будто он ничего не сказал. — Это довольно очевидно для всех, у кого есть глаза. Или уши.

Стив поник.

— Я так много о нём говорю?

— Постоянно, — улыбнулась Шэрон. — Стив, у тебя есть два варианта: либо ты перестаёшь писать ему, звонить и спать с ним, либо ты покупаешь те трусики, на которые заглядываешься, идёшь к нему, когда мы возвращаемся домой, говоришь, что не хочешь быть просто друзьями по сексу, и вы трахаетесь.

— Как трусики связаны с тем, что я расскажу ему о своих чувствах?

— Когда делаешь что-то такое, чувствовать себя красивым не повредит, — пожала плечами она.

Стив правда пытался не быть тем парнем, который становился прилипчивым и отчаянным и начинал каждый день звонить человеку, с которым они просто иногда спали. Это превращалось в совсем не «просто иногда». Проблема была в том, что за те восемь месяцев, что они с Баки спали вместе, секс начал казаться всё менее и менее пустяковым. В основном, благодаря тому, что Баки работал в секс-шопе, где продавцам делали неплохую скидку, но помимо этого они начали исследовать кинки и фантазии, а пару месяцев назад им даже пришлось сесть и обсудить границы и стоп-слова.

Они не были эксклюзивными, всегда были осторожны, а секс не всегда был кинковым. Но он всегда был хорош, и им было здорово вместе. Восемь месяцев были долгим сроком. Они познакомились с друзьями друг друга, много переписывались, у них появились шутки, которые понимали только они. От случайных перепихонов они перешли к друзьям с привилегиями, а затем Стив начал испытывать чувства к Баки, но не осознал этого, пока не провёл две недели, не видя и не целуя его, а к тому времени было уже слишком поздно.

Так Стив оказался перед зданием, в котором жил Баки, с новым бельём под джинсами, дрожа от холодного осеннего воздуха. Час назад он увидел историю Баки в снэпчате, на которой тот покупал продукты со своим старым соседом по комнате, Дум-Думом, и вдруг решил просто прийти к нему, не предупредив. Стив всю поездку на поезде размышлял о том, что сказать, пока не начал слишком много думать о том, что может ответить Баки, чтобы отвергнуть его.

Безумие.

Он уже пришёл, убеждал себя Стив. Было бессмысленно просто возвращаться домой. Ему точно нужно было уйти с этого места, пока кто-то не вызвал полицию, а нос не посинел от холода. Он просто мог сказать Баки, что… что хотел помочь окрестить новую спальню. Да. Идеально.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох, заставляя себя подняться по ступенькам и вбить номер квартиры. Маленькая коробочка пищала, пока Стив набирал номер, а затем один раз прозвенела, и дверь открылась. Стив нахмурился, но вошёл внутрь и направился к лестнице.

Квартира Баки находилась на третьем этаже, и, к тому времени как Стив дошёл до неё, дверь уже была приоткрыта, и около неё кто-то стоял. Как будто его ждали?

Он постучал по косяку. Дверь полностью открылась; перед ней стоял Дум-Дум. Позади него Стив видел других друзей Баки, слышал смех и звуки видеоигр.

— Стив, — прищурился Дум-Дум. — Привет!

— Эм, привет, Дум-Дум, — сказал Стив. О нет. У Баки были гости. Теперь ему нужно было уйти. Он сделал полшага назад, уже придумывая оправдание, но Дум-Дум снова заговорил, улыбаясь Стиву.

— Баки не говорил, что ты придёшь. Я думал, ты доставщик пиццы! — рассмеялся он, а затем повернулся и прокричал, прежде чем Стив успел остановить его: — Эй, Баки! Стив пришёл!

Шум в гостиной утих, а затем видеоигру поставили на паузу. Баки появился в конце короткого коридора, на его лице была написана озадаченность.

— Стив? — сказал он, подходя к двери. Дум-Дум взглянул на них, а затем скрылся в гостиной. Спустя мгновение включилась видеоигра, и парни снова начали говорить.

— Привет, — ответил Стив. Он сделал ещё полшага назад. — Я… извини. Я не знал, что у тебя гости. Я просто… я пойду.

— Эй, нет. — Баки вышел в коридор, закрывая за собой дверь. Он поймал Стива за запястье и потянул к себе. — Я рад, что ты пришёл, — признался Баки. — Давно не виделись.

— Ага, — сказал Стив, сопротивляясь желанию подойти к Баки, но не вырываясь из его хватки.

— Как Майами?

— Хорошо, — ответил Стив. — Всё было… хорошо.

Баки медленно кивнул, наблюдая за Стивом.

— Хочешь войти? Мы просто сидим и играем в игры.

— О, — сказал Стив. — Нет, я не хочу мешать.

Баки наклонил голову набок.

— Ты так долго ехал сюда, но не хочешь войти?

— Нет! То есть… да, но… нет. Я просто. Эм, — пролепетал Стив. Он сглотнул и постарался собраться. Не _так долго_. Всего лишь двадцать минут на поезде.

Баки медленно расплылся в улыбке, а затем потянул Стива за запястье, прижимаясь к нему и разворачивая их. Он прижал Стива к двери и положил ладони ему на талию.

— Ты скучал по мне? — спросил Баки тихим глубоким голосом, и его губы оказались в дюймах от губ Стива.

С губ Стива сорвался дрожащий выдох.

— Да. — Во рту пересохло. — Я скучал по тебе. У меня сюрприз для тебя. Думал, мы сможем окрестить твою новую спальню.

Баки удивлённо рассмеялся.

— О, малыш, — сказал он. — Подарок на новоселье. Как это мило.

Прежде чем Стив успел ответить, Баки сократил расстояние между ними, прижимаясь к его губам в грубом поцелуе. Стив тут же расслабился, обнимая его за шею. Баки облизнул губы Стива, и тот распахнул рот и вздохнул, когда к его языку прижался язык Баки.

От ладоней Баки по спине Стива пробегали искры даже через куртку и рубашку. Он выгнулся, отрываясь от двери, пытаясь прижаться ближе, и Баки просунул бедро между его ног. Он прикусил нижнюю губу Стива, и тот захныкал.

Стив запустил пальцы в волосы Баки, которые тот недавно подстриг для новой работы, а затем вспомнил, зачем пришёл. Он запрокинул голову назад, чтобы заговорить, и задрожал, когда Баки спустился ниже, чтобы прикусить кожу на его шее. Стив не хотел останавливаться, но ему нужно было поговорить с Баки, прежде чем они увлекутся.

— Баки, — выдохнул он. — Бак, подожди.

Баки хмыкнул в шею Стива.

— В чём дело, солнце? — спросил он, не отрываясь.

— Баки… — выдохнул Стив, когда Баки снова прикусил кожу на его шее. Он потянул Баки за волосы и наклонился назад, подальше от удовольствия. — Баки, подожди.

Баки наконец отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на него. Он не убрал ладони с талии Стива, но приготовился слушать, нахмурив брови.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего, — быстро ответил Стив, а затем задумался. — То есть. Я думаю. Наверное. Я просто… — Он прикусил губу и опустил взгляд. — Я хотел поговорить с тобой о… нас.

Сердце быстро стучало в груди, желудок скручивался. Все слова, которые он так старательно подбирал, пока ехал сюда, исчезли, в голове остался только белый шум. Стиву хотелось бежать, но он буквально застрял, будучи зажатым между Баки и дверью (а сначала это была такая приятная поза), и разговор уже начался. Он сделал глубокий вдох, проводя ладонями по плечам Баки.

— Ты, эм, ты мне нравишься, — начал Стив и поморщился. — То есть очевидно. Мы… ну, да. — Что он нёс? — То есть ты мне правда нравишься. Ну, больше, чем раньше. Ну, или больше, чем я думал? — Было бы здорово, если бы он просто прошёл сквозь эту дверь в квартиру. — Ты мне правда нравишься, Баки, и ничего страшного, если ты не разделяешь мои чувства, но ты… Ты мне нравишься, и я бы хотел, чтобы мы были чем-то большим, чем просто друзьями с привилегиями, потому что ты весёлый, ты милый, ты мне правда нравишься, пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь, чтобы я уже наконец замолчал?

Баки удивлённо улыбался, пока Стив говорил.

— Стив, — сказал он. — Ты говоришь, что я тебе _нравлюсь-нравлюсь_?

Баки мягко поддразнивал Стива, но не насмехался над ним. Мило. Стив застонал, ударяясь головой о дверь.

— _Баки_ , — укоризненно произнёс он.

Баки тихо засмеялся.

— Стив, ты влюблён в меня? — спросил он. — Передаёшь мне записку, на которой написано «Поставь галочку: да или нет»?

— Больше нет, я передумал, — надулся Стив, но он тоже с трудом сдерживал улыбку. Было сложно оставаться серьёзным, когда Баки казался таким… счастливым. Стив попытался оттолкнуть его, но Баки только подошёл ближе, коротко целуя его в губы.

— Ну, я ставлю галочку напротив слова «да», — сказал он в губы Стива. — Очень воодушевлённо. Карандаш рвёт бумагу.

Стив наконец рассмеялся, в нём смешались облегчение, раздражённость и радость.

— Мудак, — пожаловался он, сжимая плечи Баки.

— М-м, — согласился Баки, едва заметно касаясь губ Стива. — Но тебе это _нравится_.

Он поцеловал Стива, прежде чем тот успел возразить. Они оба так широко улыбались, что сначала просто ударялись зубами; это было мило и глупо. Стив засмеялся, тяжело дыша, но затем Баки немного наклонил голову, и их губы соединились. Его ладони медленно скользили по талии Стива, и тот прижал его ближе к себе, снова расслабляясь.

Дверь в конце коридора открылась, прежде чем они успели перейти к чему-то большему. Стив отстранился, но не смог уйти далеко. Баки поцеловал его ещё раз, а затем немного наклонился назад, чтобы посмотреть, в чём дело.

Это были мистер и миссии Чавез, соседи Баки, которые жили напротив него в конце коридора. Стив встречался с ними и их внучкой Америкой, когда помогал Баки переехать. Они были очень милыми и принесли цветы и тарелку пирога в качестве подарка на новоселье. Они даже позволили Стиву немного попрактиковаться в испанском, пока Америка не стала смеяться над его акцентом. Они нравились Стиву, но он всё равно почувствовал, как щёки потеплели из-за того, в каком положении их застали. Баки только улыбнулся им, даже не отстраняясь от Стива.

— _Hola, Señor, Señora_ , — сказал он. Стив тоже пробормотал « _Hola_ » и неловко улыбнулся, а затем попытался спрятаться.

Они и глазом не повели, только улыбнулись, поприветствовали Стива и Баки и направились к лифту. Пока они ждали, миссис Шавез повернулась к ним и быстро сказала Баки что-то на испанском. Он сильнее сжал бёдра Стива, и тот взглянул на него, широко улыбаясь. Баки рассмеялся и ответил. Стив немного знал испанский, но недостаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, о чём они говорили или что означали улыбка и подмигивание миссис Шавез.

Стив подождал, пока закроются двери лифта, а затем ущипнул Баки за плечо.

— Что она сказала? — Она сказала, что ты ей нравишься и что мне нужно беречь тебя, — сказал Баки. Он широко улыбнулся, подталкивая его нос своим. — А я сказал ей не волноваться, потому что ты мой.

— О, — выдохнул Стив, чувствуя, как внизу живота становится жарко.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Баки. — Ты мой, малыш?

— Да, — ответил Стив и снова прильнул к нему, кусая его губы. Баки грубо ответил на поцелуй, ещё сильнее прижимая бёдра Стива к двери. Стив застонал, распахивая губы. Боже, пара поцелуев, грубые прикосновения, и Стив уже таял под ним, такой доступный. И самое худшее, что Стиву было плевать Ему было всё равно, считал ли Баки его доступным. Отчасти он даже хотел этого.

Баки отстранился, последний раз прикусив губу Стива. Тот захныкал.

— Внутрь, — сказал Баки, потянувшись к ручке за спиной Стива. — Сейчас мы идём внутрь.

Стив кивнул, но затем дверь распахнулась, и он снова услышал голоса друзей Баки, доносившиеся из гостиной. Он остановился, когда дверь закрылась, сопротивляясь Баки, который тянул его внутрь.

— Бак, — прошипел он. — У тебя гости.

— Это важнее, — сказал Баки. — Они поймут.

Он улыбнулся Стиву через плечо, утягивая его дальше по коридору. Если честно, было невозможно не последовать за этой улыбкой, обещающей секс.

Друзья Баки собрались в гостиной вокруг телевизора, играя в гонки. В руках Гейба и Мориты были джойстики, и они громко ругались друг на друга, а Дум-Дум кидался пригоршнями чипсов; все остальные смеялись. Баки ни слова не сказал о чипсах на полу и банках из-под пива на столе.

— Мы скоро вернёмся, — объявил он, проходя мимо дивана и даже не останавливаясь.

Это привлекло всеобщее внимание. На мгновение повисла тишина, затем кто-то засвистел, все остальные засмеялись и закричали. Гейб поставил игру на паузу.

— Да ладно, Барнс, мы же здесь, — простонал Монти.

Баки нагнулся и взял пульт со стола.

— Здорово, — ответил он, прибавляя звук. — Мне плевать.

Он ярко улыбнулся Монти, бросил пульт ему на колени и утащил Стива в спальню. Позади них раздался свист.

— _Баки_ , — укоризненно простонал Стив. Он не смог продолжить, потому что, закрыв дверь, Баки прижал Стива к ней, прерывая его.

— Всё нормально, — пробормотал он между поцелуями. — С ними всё нормально. Я хочу тебя.

Стив рассмеялся, тяжело дыша и краснея.

— Ты просто невыносим.

Баки только хмыкнул, а затем отстранился, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Стива.

— Это необязательно, — сказал он. — Если ты не хочешь. Когда они сидят там.

Стив потратил на раздумья всего мгновение. Было ли это странно — заниматься сексом с Баки, когда его друзья находились в соседней комнате? Возможно. Точно невежливо. Но вопрос был в том, заботило ли это Стива.

Стив втянул Баки в очередной поцелуй, распахивая губы и раздвигая ноги. Баки застонал, тут же прижимаясь к нему и проскальзывая языком в рот Стива.

Стива это не заботило. Совершенно.

Стив не хотел останавливаться, но он пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы кончить, будучи прижатым к двери, потираясь о бёдра Баки, словно они были возбуждёнными подростками. Спустя несколько мгновений он оттолкнул Баки, выдыхая:

— Включи мне музыку?

— _Стив_ , — протянул Баки, поигрывая бровями. — Я получу стриптиз сегодня? Это мой подарок на новоселье?

Стив уклончиво хмыкнул и наклонился, чтобы снять носки и обувь. Баки подошёл к шкафу и начал возиться с колонкой и телефоном. Спустя минуту заиграла «Pour It Up», и Баки прибавил звук, чтобы колонка подрагивала от басов. Он повернулся и нахально улыбнулся Стиву. Стив закатил глаза, краснея с головы до ног, но не обращая на это внимания.

— Садись, — сказал он, указывая на кровать, и Баки послушался.

— Дашь мне потрогать тебя? — спросил он, когда Стив начал двигаться в такт музыке.

— Возможно, чуть-чуть.

Стив медленно потеребил край рубашки, всё ещё оставаясь достаточно далеко, чтобы Баки не мог коснуться его. Он мог бы чувствовать себя ужасно нелепо, ведь он был не лучшим танцором, но Стив умел двигаться в такт музыке, а потемневшие глаза Баки так пристально следили за ним, что не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, что ему нравилось. А Стиву нравилось, что на него так смотрели: пристально и с голодом. И всё остальное было неважно, решил он, наконец снимая рубашку через голову и бросая её на пол.

Дальше шла тяжёлая часть: одновременно двигаться и снимать брюки так, чтобы трусики оставались сюрпризом настолько долго, насколько было возможно. Стив закусил губу, ведя пальцами по поясу джинсов, а затем подошёл ближе и расстегнул пуговицу; его бёдра оказались прямо перед лицом Баки, чьё дыхание едва заметно касалось тонких волосков, уходящих под резинку белья. Стив подразнил кожу над джинсами, несколько мгновений повозился с молнией, а затем повернулся и опустился на колени Баки, расстёгивая её.

Баки хмыкнул, обжигая шею Стива дыханием. Как и следовало ожидать, его ладони тут же легли на грудь Стива. Стив позволил ему коснуться себя, глубоко дыша и покачиваясь в такт музыке, проезжаясь по бугорку в джинсах Баки. Губы Баки скользили по плечу Стива, а большие пальцы невыносимо нежно потирали соски. Стив задрожал, захныкал. Боже, это он должен был всё контролировать, дразнить, и всё равно…

Стив потянул одну из ладоней Баки по груди к расстёгнутым штанам. Баки понял намёк, касаясь члена Стива.

На мгновение он замер, когда ладонь коснулась кружева, прикрывающего член Стива, а затем Баки застонал. Стив широко улыбнулся и опустил голову на плечо Баки, не переставая двигаться.

— Малыш, — сказал Баки. — Боже, малыш, можно посмотреть? Дай посмотреть, солнце, давай.

Он начал стягивать джинсы Стива.

Стив радостно засмеялся и встал лицом к Баки, снимая джинсы. Баки снова застонал, но, прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Стив медленно развернулся к нему спиной.

— Вот _чёрт_ , — произнёс Баки. — Я самый везучий засранец на свете.

Спереди трусики были кружевными, а сзади не было ничего, кроме перекрещивающихся ремешков; пояс тоже был кружевным. Верхние ремешки съехали под джинсами, и Баки поправил их, чтобы они обхватывали бёдра Стива, как и было положено.

— Господи, — сказал Баки, не сводя глаз со Стива. — Я сейчас заплачу, Стив, блядь.

Стив повернулся к нему лицом и оседлал его бёдра.

— Тебе не нравится? — спросил он, застенчиво глядя на Баки сквозь ресницы.

Ладони Баки соскользнули с его плеч и опустились на спину прямо над задницей, горячие и властные.

— Боже, помолчи, — прорычал он и снова поцеловал Стива.

Стив обнял Баки за плечи и застонал. Кожа зудела, в животе клубился жар, и он потирался членом о член Баки, не обращая внимания на музыку, желая почувствовать трение и близость. Баки провёл пальцами по ремешкам на заднице Стива, и прикосновение кожи к коже так сильно отличалось от кружева, накрывающего член Стива.

Баки наклонился в сторону, одной рукой всё ещё крепко обнимая Стива за талию. Другой рукой он потянулся назад, а затем торжествующе сел обратно. Стив не позволил ему заговорить, просто снова втянул его в поцелуй, горячий и отчаянный. Как и ожидалось, Баки повозился за спиной Стива, небрежно отвечая на поцелуй, а спустя мгновение скользкие пальцы коснулись дырки Стива, один из них медленно надавил, проникая внутрь. Стив застонал, выгибаясь и насаживаясь на палец.

— Ты скучал по мне, солнце? — тихо зарычал Баки. У Стива перехватило дыхание, и он заскулил. — Скучал по тому, как я заполняю твою маленькую жадную дырку? Прошло довольно много времени, ты, должно быть, просто умираешь, малыш. Я удивлён, что ты не раскрыл себя, не пришёл сюда с пробкой, чтобы я мог сразу войти в тебя.

Он добавил ещё один палец, и Стив сжал в кулаки рубашку Баки, опускаясь на пальцы, всё ещё желая большего. Стив задрожал, вспоминая, что Баки всё ещё был полностью одет, растягивал его пальцами и говорил такие вещи, другой рукой лаская его грудь. Он был прав, Стив скучал по Баки, но он не собирался дожидаться его.

— Я… я не… _ох_. — Баки раздвинул пальцы в стороны, прерывая Стива. Он попытался ещё раз. — В Майами…

Баки хмыкнул, всасывая нежную коже на подбородке Стива, царапая её щетиной.

— Не мог дождаться? — жарко прошептал он Стиву в ухо. — Нужно было переспать с кем-то в Майами? Ты позволил какому-то бездельнику с пляжа растянуть тебя и грубо трахнуть?

Стив кивнул, задыхаясь от удовольствия, которое доставляли пальцы Баки, растягивающие его, и грязные словечки. Баки вставил третий палец, и Стив не мог сдержать высокие и умоляющие « _ах-ах_ ».

— Бедный малыш, — пропел Баки. — Он был не таким, да? Не таким большим, как я, не вжимал тебя в кровать так, как я? Поэтому ты пришёл сюда посреди дня, практически умоляя об этом? Такая шлюшка, ты не будешь счастлив, пока не будешь заполнен, правда?

Стив слабо кивал, откинув голову назад, трахая себя пальцами Баки. Он был в отчаянии, ещё пару мгновений, и он просто попросит Баки вставить ему наконец. Так было всегда, когда Баки начинал говорить. Слишком много, слишком горячо, слишком хорошо, и Стив ничего не мог с этим сделать, только соглашаться и умолять о большем.

— Разрушил тебя для других парней, правда? — спросил Баки. — Твоя задница теперь моя, м?

— Бак, — выдохнул Стив, дрожа и сжимаясь на его пальцах. — Баки, давай, я сейчас… боже…

Он сорвался на стон, когда Баки настойчиво и уверенно прижал все три пальца к его простате.

— Скажи мне, солнце, — пробормотал Баки, надавливая пальцами на это место. — Скажи это.

— Я твой, — выдавил Стив. Его голос был высоким, дрожал, и он не врал. — Я весь твой, я хочу этого, Баки… _пожалуйста_ , блядь, давай.

— Вот так, — сказал Баки. — Ты такой красивый, когда становишься отчаянным.

Баки вытащил пальцы и подхватил Стива под бёдра, поднимаясь и опуская его на кровать. Баки наклонился к нему, вставая на колени между ног Стива, чтобы снова поцеловать. Стив попытался прижать его ближе к себе, потереться о него, но Баки отстранился. Стив захныкал.

— Секунду, — попросил Баки. — Повернись для меня, покажи эту прекрасную дырку, твои трусики просто предназначены для этого.

Он встал и быстро разделся, пока Стив неловко переворачивался на живот и поднимался выше, к подушкам. Всё было словно в тумане, он дрожал, ему было жарко от возбуждения, и Стив опустился грудью на кровать, раздвинул ноги, лёг покрасивее, а Баки вытащил презерватив из ящика тумбочки, который так и не задвинул. Он разорвал упаковку и натянул презерватив, а затем снова взглянул на Стива и зарычал, поглаживая себя.

— Господи боже, блядь, ты великолепен, — сказал Баки. Он взобрался на кровать позади Стива, провёл ладонями по его ногам, по заднице, а затем развёл ягодицы в стороны и вставил большие пальцы в дырку. Стив заскулил. — Я знаю, солнце, извини. Мне просто нужно посмотреть на тебя, разве ты можешь меня винить?

Желудок Стива совершил кульбит, а Баки просто смотрел на него, на его ноющую дырку, выставленную на обозрение.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он в руки, извиваясь.

Баки наконец перестал дразнить его, вынул большие пальцы и подвинулся ближе. Он медленно и уверенно вошёл в Стива, заполняя это ноющее, нуждающееся место внутри него. Стив застонал в подушки. Баки был прав: Стив был разрушен для других людей; прошло всего два дня с тех пор, как какой-то парень трахнул его в домике на пляже в Майами, а Баки уже был нужен ему, словно воздух. Стиву удалось опереться на локти и податься назад, чтобы Баки вошёл глубже, а затем тот положил ладони ему на бёдра, удерживая его на месте.

— Дай посмотреть, красавчик, — попросил Баки напряжённым голосом. — Просто… ты так прекрасен, когда растянут, и на тебе такие красивые трусики, солнце, боже…

Баки замолчал, входя до конца. Стив тяжело задышал, прижатый к кровати, сжимаясь на толстом члене, заполнившем его, и не двигаясь.

— Послушай себя, — сказал Баки. Он вышел на дюйм, а затем медленно вошёл обратно, чтобы Стив прочувствовал каждый сантиметр. — Только вхожу в тебя, а ты уже такой громкий.

Стив закусил губу, стараясь подавить умоляющие звуки, но затем в его волосы вплелась ладонь. Баки наклонился к нему, всё ещё уверенно толкаясь в Стива.

— Нет, малыш, нет, не волнуйся, я хочу слышать, — ответил Баки. Он потянул Стива за волосы, заставляя его выгнуться в дугу и прижаться к груди Баки. Через тело Стива прошёл заряд удовольствия, его шея оказалась обнажена, а рот распахнулся, и из него вырвался очередной рваный стон.

— Мне нравится слышать тебя. Нравится, каким громким ты становишься. Кто угодно может услышать тебя, хах, и тебе всё равно, ты просто хочешь получить желаемое.

Баки сжал ладони в волосах Стива и на его бедре, притянул его немного ближе, и к удовольствию примешалась боль. Стив ахнул, его позвоночник был выгнут, кожа зудела.

— Уверен, тебе это нравится, — пробормотал Баки. Стив потел там, где они соприкасались — плечи, бёдра, лодыжки и колени, — а из-за тихого рычания Баки ему становилось только жарче.

— Тебе нравится мысль о том, что соседи знают, что ты здесь, что тебя заполняют и грубо трахают. Ты хочешь, чтобы они слышали, как ты умоляешь, как ты хорош для меня?

Стив задрожал, выставленный напоказ, не в силах отрицать, что эти слова вызвали вспышку возбуждения в животе. Баки двигался быстрее; каждый толчок был прекрасно жёстким; его ладонь переместилась с бедра Стива на кровать рядом. Из-за сменившегося угла Стив мог только выдавать краткие, высокие « _ах-ах-ах_ » и стискивать простыни, его бёдра дрожали, и он сжимался на члене Баки.

Это было идеально, Баки бормотал грязные похвалы ему в ухо, удовольствие-боль от его руки, сжимающей волосы, и от изгиба спины заставляли Стива гореть, подталкивая всё ближе и ближе к оргазму, а Баки вбивался в него, жёстко, быстро и так хорошо.

— Давай, малыш, вперёд, я хочу почувствовать, как ты кончишь на моём члене, — говорил Баки, протягивая руку к члену Стива и уверенно потирая его ладонью. Это было… необычно, волнующе, когда его член так тёрли, вместо того чтобы обхватить, и почему-то Стив чувствовал себя грязным, кружево трусиков скользило по члену, пока Стив не закричал. Всё поплыло и потемнело, и ему было так хорошо, когда он кончил. Он сжал член Баки, горячо и крепко, задрожал, и с его губ сорвался длинный и низкий стон. Баки продолжал поглаживать его, продолжал двигаться, а затем дёрнул его наверх, заставляя Стива опуститься на член.

Стив закричал, когда Баки вошёл ещё глубже, переживая оргазм. Он царапал руку Баки, обнимающую его за талию, и тяжело дышал, а Баки вошёл в него ещё раз, два раза, выжимая из него удовольствие, а затем наконец замер и застонал в шею Стива, крепко удерживая его, прижимая ближе, заполняя. Стив чувствовал, как член Баки дёргался в нём, и та небольшая часть мозга, которая не отключилась, желала, чтобы на нём не было презерватива, желала почувствовать, как сперма Баки помечает его. От этой мысли Стив задрожал и снова сжал его член, Баки застонал в ответ и впился зубами в плечо Стива, толкаясь глубже. Стив заскулил.

Баки наконец медленно опустил их сначала на грудь, а затем перекатил на бок, обнимая Стива и не выходя из него. Из-за каждого движения он шевелился внутри Стива, но его член обмякал, и Стиву нравилось ощущать его внутри, удерживать его; он чувствовал заполненность и тепло, а Баки гладил его по рукам и волосам. Стив вздохнул, он был счастлив просто лежать и наслаждаться посторгазменной дымкой.

— Всё хорошо, малыш? — спросил Баки спустя неопределённое количество времени.

На мгновение Стив прислушался к себе. Он словно немного парил над землёй, чувствуя удовлетворение. Он кивнул, и Баки отстранился — он уже вышел из Стива, член обмяк, но всё ещё прижимался ко входу, презерватив и смазка стали липкими и холодными — и поднялся. Он выбросил презерватив, выключил музыку, взял телефон и снова обнял Стива. Стив прижался ближе к нему, сонный и тёплый.

Баки провёл пальцем по экрану телефона и тихо засмеялся. Стив вопросительно промычал.

— Пиццу привезли сразу после того, как мы ушли, — сказал Баки. — И ребята отнесли её в бар. Они сказали, что мы можем прийти, если, цитирую, «мы будем достаточно вежливыми, чтобы выбраться из кровати».

Стив засмеялся и застонал одновременно, пряча лицо в руке Баки. Баки поцеловал его в ухо, а затем снова поднял взгляд, когда получил другое сообщение.

— Неважно, они уже съели всю пиццу, — фыркнул Баки. — Гейб говорит, что мы всё ещё можем выпить с ними пива.

— Щедро.

Баки усмехнулся и бросил телефон на подушку, а затем нежно перевернул Стива и навис над ним. Он поцеловал Стива, медленно, долго и глубоко, прикусывая его губы.

— Что скажешь? — спросил Баки, когда он наконец отстранился, тяжело дыша. Стив прищурился, глядя на него и снова чувствуя себя так, будто он парил. — Хочешь выпить пива? Позволишь мне похвастаться моим новым парнем? — Он широко улыбнулся, потираясь кончиком носа о нос Стива. Щёки Стива потеплели, и он втянул Баки в очередной поцелуй.

— Ладно, — сказал он, отстранившись. — Но ты платишь.

Он оттолкнул Баки, откатился и поморщился, почувствовав мокрые трусики.

— И я иду без белья, — добавил Стив, поднимаясь на ноги и снимая трусики.

Баки позади него застонал.


End file.
